


Candyman

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Candyman

Well, I’d tried. I’d waited outside the theater with the rest of the fans, hoping against hope that I’d get a picture or an autograph or even just a “hello” from Tom Hiddleston. I’d waited for hours; I finally broke down and had to run to use the ladies’ room, and that, of course, was when he’d made his appearance. The crowd was dispersing as I returned and I caught a glimpse of his back as he climbed into his car.

_God. Fucking. Damnit. This is my life._

Two hours later I was drowning my misery in scotch and chocolate. I sat at the bar, drink in hand, staring down at the remaining half of the brownie I’d ordered. I swirled my spoon in the fudge pooling at the side of the dish and surveyed the bar. It was almost one in the morning and it was a weeknight, so it was nearly empty.

That was when I saw him. He was sidling up to the bar in a threadbare t-shirt and jeans, a baseball cap pulled low to obscure his features. He sat down on a stool a few feet away from me and ordered a drink.

I realized I was staring and quickly flicked my eyes back to my plate. Even in the dim light of the bar there was no mistaking that profile. It was definitely him.

_Oh my God. Oh my God._

I ordered another drink and took a large gulp. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as he downed his first one quickly, then asked for another. I wasn’t going to bother him, no sir. That wasn’t my style. Sure, I was a fan, but I was also a human being – he was probably exhausted and, from the looks of it, he definitely wasn’t seeking out attention.

“Rough night, darling?”

 _Or maybe he was._ I slowly turned my head toward that delectable voice, my mind racing. “You could say that.”

“Sorry to hear it.” He threw his head back as he downed his second drink. _Jesus, he can really put them away._ “Care to share?”

I shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

He moved down so he was sitting in the stool directly to my left. “Come on, pretty girl. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

I knew I was blushing to the tips of my ears as his eyes locked on mine. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit…_

“Um, well, I… see, there’s this, er… celebrity that I really wanted to meet today… and I waited and waited for him to show, but I just missed him… so I was a bit disappointed… that’s all.”

He shifted in his seat and bit his lip as he motioned for the bartender for another drink. “Ah. I see. May I ask the name of this celebrity?”

I smirked. “I’m not sure if you’ve heard of him.”

“Try me.”

“His name is Tom Hiddleston. He played Loki in _Thor_.”

He traced a long finger around the rim of his glass as he chuckled. “Hm… rings a bell.”

We sat in silence for another minute as I sipped my scotch.

“So, what’s your name, darling?”

“Audrey.”

“Audrey. Lovely. Well, if you have a pen I’ll be happy to sign something for you.”

I shook my head. “Tom, no.”

He looked at me, perplexed. “No?”

“No.” I smiled down at my drink. “You’re off the clock. I wasn’t even going to approach you; you deserve a quiet evening to yourself without fans bugging you for autographs and pictures.” I put my money down on the bar and picked up my purse before gazing into his blue eyes one last time. “Besides, how many other fans can say they had a drink with you? This is really more than enough. I’m going to go. It was a pleasure meeting you, Tom.”

I stood up and started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand. I felt a buzz of electricity through my body as I stayed rooted to the spot, willing myself not to turn around.

“Audrey… you can’t go yet. You haven’t finished your dessert.”

I looked down at the floor. _Was this really happening?_

I slowly pivoted and looked him in the eye, studying his expression. He wore a knowing smirk as he tightened his grip on my hand. With the other, he dipped his finger into the chocolate sauce and brought it to his lips.

My stomach was doing backflips as I sat back down. He finally released my hand and then took hold of my abandoned spoon, breaking off a piece of the dessert and then raising it to my lips.

I opened my mouth and he slowly put it in. I closed my lips over it and shut my eyes, relishing the taste of the rich chocolate. I swallowed; then he drew it away and smiled wickedly.

“How does it taste?”

“Delicious,” I whispered.

“Good.” He dug the spoon in and took a bite himself, licking the spoon suggestively before replacing it.

“You’re like the wicked witch from Hansel and Gretel, tempting me with sweets,” I muttered.

He winked. “That’s me.” He affected a creepy-old-man voice. “You like candy, little girl?”

 _Fuck it. I’m going all in._ “Every girl likes candy. Me, I enjoy a good lollipop when I can get my hands on one. Nice and sweet. They last, too. You can really suck on them for a good long time, you know?” His eyes were getting darker; a knowing smile played on my lips.

“Right. Oh, darling, you… you are trouble.” He cleared his throat and took a long swig of his drink. “You know, it’s funny, I _think_ I might have some candy back at my hotel room… since you have such a sweet tooth, perhaps you’d like to stop by.”

I pursed my lips as if thinking it over. Internally, I was screaming like the complete fangirl I was. _Tom Hiddleston is coming on to me, Tom Hiddleston is trying to pick me up, OH MY HOLY FUCK TOM HIDDLESTON IS PROPOSITIONING ME._ Finally my mouth started working again. “My mother always said I shouldn’t take candy from strangers.”

“You always do everything your mother tells you?”

“No.”

“Oh, thank God.”

I chuckled. “Tom, you’re a bit drunk.”

“Yes. I am. I am indeed. But really, let’s not kid ourselves. I came out to the bar at one in the morning; my plan was to get blitzed. Meeting a gorgeous woman was just a bonus.” Without warning he leaned in and kissed me. My hands balled into fists at my sides; it was all I could do not to jump him right there. _Dear God, he tastes like whiskey and chocolate…_

He pulled away. “Darling, I’m sorry. I’m getting ahead of myself.”

I couldn’t help it – I laughed out loud. “Bullshit. Tom, you know exactly what you’re doing. Don’t play dumb.”

He ran his tongue over his teeth as he surveyed me. “All right, you’re onto me. So this is not my first rodeo. What are you going to do about it?”

“I’m going to do what I’m sure every other woman does when you drop your silly lines,” I breathed, drawing closer. “I’m going to let you drag me back to your hotel room and have your wicked way with me.”

He drew a wad of cash out of his pocket, threw it on the bar, and gripped my arm like a vise as he led me out the door.

The moment we arrived at his room he kicked the door shut and shoved his tongue in my mouth. I ran my hands over his body hungrily as he walked me backward to the bed.

“Mmm… what do we have here?” I whispered as my hand grazed over the bulge at his crotch. He chuckled darkly in response. I worked at his zipper and finally freed his raging erection. I pulled away from his kisses for a moment to stare.

_Well, it’s a good thing Tumblr has entire blogs dedicated to this thing… because it fucking deserves it. Holy shit._

I flicked my eyes upward to his; he was biting his lip, waiting to see what I’d do. “Now that, Tom… that is something a girl can really suck on.” I dropped to my knees and heard his sharp intake of breath as I blew a stream of hot air on his tip. I ran my hand up his length before closing my lips over his head and running my tongue over the precum that had pooled there. I pushed forward, swirling my tongue over his shaft as I did so, and I heard a moan.

“Oh, fuck, Audrey… your mouth… feels incredible…” I looked up as I bobbed back and forth, watching his gorgeous features contort with pleasure as he gasped and grunted above me. I began to work faster, my mouth sliding over his glistening cock with ease as I felt his fingers tangle in my hair. He suddenly thrust his hips forward; I nearly choked as he hit the back of my throat.

“Sorry… sorry darling… oh _God_ … you’re so fucking good… with your… _fuck_!” I had pressed my head all the way forward, stilling when he was partially down my throat; finally I pulled back and began to resume my previous rhythm, working my hand over whatever I couldn’t reach with my mouth.

“Audrey – _oh, fuck,_ I’m going to come,” he cried out.

I hummed and nodded, continuing to suck him.

“I’m going to – I’m – _ah – Jesus – fuck_!” His cock twitched and he bucked forward as he spilled into me. I swallowed everything he gave me as the aftershocks rocked him, then I gently licked him clean and planted a kiss on his tip before rising to my feet.

His face was flushed as I wiped my lips with the back of my hand and I gave him a satisfied smile.

“Mmm. You’re delicious,” I murmured, brushing my lips over his.

He growled and threw me backward onto the bed. “You’re one up on me, darling. I believe I now owe _you_ an orgasm.”

I giggled. “Tom, please, you don’t owe me any – _oh_.” He had yanked my panties off and pushed my dress up, and had wasted no time burying his face in my cunt. He was now lapping eagerly at the swollen bundle of nerves between my legs. He ran one finger up my slit and flicked his eyes up to meet mine.

“Mm… you taste marvelous… and you’re so wet for me, darling…” With that, he thrust two fingers into me. I cried out at the sudden intrusion and squirmed on the mattress; he pressed an arm over my pelvis to hold me in place as he worked.

My brain was going into overdrive. _Tom Hiddleston is between my legs… and dear God, he really fucking knows what he’s doing._

He kept his eyes locked on mine and continued pumping his fingers in and out. His stubble scratched against my inner thighs as he pursed his lips and sucked; I gritted my teeth as I felt the heat in my belly start to rise. My fingers flexed against the comforter as I moaned.

“Oh God, Tom, don’t stop… that’s it… oh fuck… please…”

He curled his fingers inside of me and I threw my head back with a cry. He grazed his teeth over my clit before tracing intricate patterns on it with his tongue. I could feel my climax approaching and I tried to slow my breathing, hoping to make it last as long as possible.

He hummed against me, and that was it – I came completely undone. My mouth dropped open and my eyes slammed shut as the force of my orgasm hit. My cunt clenched and released around his mouth as my back arched off the bed and my toes curled.

He was still licking me, very gently, as I came down from my high. The aftershocks rolled through my body as I lay there, boneless. I felt him finally slide upward and lie next to me, breathing heavily. I was suddenly aware we were both still almost fully clothed.

I started laughing at the ridiculousness of this entire situation. “You know… I don’t know what you thought I was talking about earlier, you dirty thing, but I came here actually expecting a lollipop.”

His body shook as he joined my laughter. “Well, darling, believe it or not…” He pushed himself up and went into a separate room, emerging with a large gift basket. “… you’re going to get one. Someone sent me this as congratulations for the show. I wasn’t lying to get you into bed, I do actually have far more candy here than I’ll ever know what to do with.”

I grinned as I sat up. “Good. I’ll take some to go, then.”

He looked at me quizzically. “Where do you think you’re going?”

I cocked an eyebrow. “Tom, come on. I’m a realist. I’m not going to put you in the position of having to ask me to leave.”

“Audrey, what makes you think we’re done here?”

I laughed as I stood up to search for my panties. “Tom, really. It’s fine. This was wonderful, but I’m not expecting anything else…”

“I know.” He grinned and pulled my knickers out of his pocket. “But I’m not done with you.”

I wanted to jump up and down in excitement. Instead, I just replied, “Oh, really.”

“That’s right. I haven’t even seen you naked yet.” He came over to me and wrapped me in his arms, pressing a kiss to my lips. “Audrey, you’re stuck with me for at least the rest of the night. And if you think I’d be so ungentlemanly as to kick a lady out of bed, well, then I clearly need to work harder on my public image.”

I reached up to encircle my arms around his neck. “In that case, you better shut up and get me that lollipop. Also, if you expect to see me naked… you’re going to have to be prepared to return the favor.”

“I assure you, darling, that will not be a problem.” He gave me a wicked grin and winked.


End file.
